The University of Tennessee Center for the Health Sciences-Memphis, (UTCHS-Mphs), has joined with 22 other institutions in conducting controlled clinical trials of cancer therapy. The current trials are multi-modality when possible. UTCHS-Mphs accessed 86 patients in 1977 with an overall eveluability of 85%. Investigators from the UTCHS-Mphs are on the committees of the SECSG including breast, lymphoma, radiation therapy, surgery, immunology, leukemia and outreach. Community participation is encouraged by Dr. Neely, as chairman of the Memphis Regional Cancer Board. Dr. Nickson is program director of the UTCHS Cancer Program. We agree with the goals of the SECSG and appreciate the intellectual stimulation and benefits to our patients in protocol use. The teaching benefits of protocols to house officers, students and our medical personnel is well known in Memphis because of the example of St. Jude Children's Research Hospital.